


We All Know

by RoEstel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Arthur终于下定决心告诉朋友们他与Eames在交往。妖都slo6极少量无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 5





	We All Know

下定这个决心之前，Arthur经历了一番强烈的心理斗争。

但是最终，他还是觉得这样是更负责任也更认真的对待这段感情的态度——既然他和Eames都同意这存在于他们俩之间的、无论是什么的玩意都不仅仅是简单粗暴的床伴关系。

——老天在上，他和Eames最终达成这个共识可还费了好大劲儿，其中充斥着他曾以为永远不会有尽头的、潘洛斯阶梯一般循环的试探、猜测和掩饰。他现在不想去回想那些，那可能会把前哨好不容易积累起来的决心打散。对之前的种种，他现在只有一个感想：天杀的谨慎的前哨和天杀的专业的伪装者碰到一起，只会让真相女神嫌弃。

接下来应该决定一下先跟谁说，怎么说。

Arthur打开手机通讯录，映入眼帘的第一个人是Ariadne。

择人不如撞人，Arthur决定就按通讯录的顺序通知。那么该怎么说呢，他一边想着一边打开短信编辑页面。

“你好，Ari，我只是想告诉你我和Eames在一起了，没别的，祝好。”？

真是傻到家了。Ariadne肯定会嘲笑他的，她之前不止一次问过Arthur是不是和Eames在谈恋爱，而每次，他都义正言辞地否定了，是的，“义正言辞地”。他甚至清楚地记得第一次否定的时候女孩点点头，还郑重地说了一句“那是我误会了，对不起，亲爱的Arthur。”但是到了第二次，第三次的时候，Ariadne则只是给了他一个怀疑又明了的眼神，没有再说什么。

上帝啊……Arthur又开始打退堂鼓了。

不能这样，Arthur敲击着手机屏幕重新编辑了一句更加简短的短信。反正横竖都会被嘲笑，做好心理准备就好。

“嗨Ari，我和Eames在一起了。”

他在后悔之前点下了“发送”键，还好短信无法撤回，不然此时此刻Arthur肯定在撤回这条短信。

气泡边的加载轮转了两秒之后消失，标志着Ari应该已经收到了他的坦白。前哨思索了五秒决定自己应该在Ariadne回复之前告诉Cobb，以防……

以防天知道会发生什么。

“只是想着也许你有兴趣知道，Dom，我和Eames在一起了。”

Arthur并不觉得Cobb真的对此有多大的兴趣，毕竟他的两个正进入青春期的孩子正让他焦头烂额。不过也许他会禁止自己和Eames去他们家，以防什么有伤风化的行为被他的孩子们撞见？

还有Yusuf，Arthur点开短信编辑界面刚打算把给Cobb的短信复制粘贴，他的手机就震动了起来，新收到的消息不由分说地跳出来打断了前哨的计划。

“啊哈，我就知道，Arthur Callahan，你终于承认了，这是为什么？难道你怀了他的孩子，怕下次任务的时候吓到我们？”

一向冷静而优雅的前哨差点对着手机屏幕骂出来。他到底为什么要特地发短信通知他们？为什么不能下次见面的时候若无其事地与Eames做出一些亲密的举动直接暗示一下就算了？

他的手机又震动了起来，Ariadne的第二条短信不间断地滑进了Arthur的手机屏幕：

“说真的，为什么？反正所有人都知道你们俩早就混在一起了。”

认真的吗，所有人？只有你这个喜欢捕风捉影的家伙才会一遍遍问我是不是和Eames在一起了吧？Arthur默默吐槽，他把给Yusuf的短信发完之后便集中注意力于回击Ariadne上：

“一个无聊的午后，想给大家一个惊喜。”

瞬间回复的短信体现着就算是打字，Ariadne的伶牙俐齿也一点都不逊色：“撒谎，我赌五刀你思考了整个上午才做出这个决定——可能更久。再赌十刀不会有人感到惊讶。”

“第二个，我跟你赌，但是你不能跟他们串通。”

“我光明正大不作弊，而且你可以通知我不认识的人啊，看看他们怎么觉得。”

唔，这是个好办法，Arthur摸摸下巴，原本他发完Yusuf就不想再发了的——看在上帝的份上这真的太蠢了——但是为了防止Ariadne作弊，他又选了一个不是盗梦行业的老朋友发了与Cobb和Yusuf一样的内容。

Yusuf过了几分钟才回复，那会儿Arthur刚放下手机在冲咖啡，看到回复之后他差点把牛奶加成橙汁。

“WOW，你们终于公开了？我是说，我以前还以为你们俩谁的家乡那边有什么禁忌啥的，公开了就会被驱逐出家门之类的？无论如何为你们高兴！”

所以Yusuf以为他和Eames加入了什么奇怪的教会或者家里有人恐同吗……他犹豫了很久，最后还是把输入框里的“谢谢”删掉了。

这天剩下的时间里，Arthur发现自己非常难以集中精力做什么，因为还有两个人没有回复他，他们会怎么回复实在是让Arthur好奇得心痒痒，而且这事关赌约！

他的老朋友在两个小时之后回复了他。

“啊Arthur，抱歉之前在开会，我们老板会炒掉每一个在他说话的时候看手机的人。我以为你们早就在一起了？我没记错吧，Eames就是去年我在洛杉矶遇到的时候跟你一起的那个英国人吧？”

Arthur决定他要装作自己在“开会”，过上一会而再决定怎么回复这个问题，快六点半了，Eames说他会到时候来接他。天知道为什么那个家伙非要今晚在在外面吃，而且还是那种需要提前订位，并正装出席的餐厅。

正装出席，这个要求对于Arthur很简单。他从衣柜里挑出了自己最喜欢的三件套之一，轻车熟路地穿上。他也许会在晚餐结束之后给那个朋友回复，他一边打着领带一边想。回复什么呢，总不能跟他介绍一下自己和Eames在一起的心路历程吧。

不过说真的也许他真的应该找个人说说这事儿。

————————————————————

六点半，门铃响起。

“Darling，你看起来真英俊。”

说这句话的人才是看起来更英俊的那个，Arthur面对着西装革履、捧着一大束盛开的玫瑰的伪装者，觉得自己的喉咙有点发紧。谁曾经说过平时不常穿正装的人突然穿起正装是最火辣的来着，这真是该死的正确。

他后悔戴硬领了。

“你也十分英挺，Mr. Eames。”

他接过玫瑰花回身放到餐桌上，Eames的视线黏在他的背后，几乎真实可感。Arthur觉得自己后颈的汗毛因为某种说不清的感觉竖了起来。他转过身，用冷静的声线说：“谢谢你的花。”

Eames咧嘴笑起来，向Arthur伸出手：“走吧Darling，定的是七点的位置。”

这个场景有点娘。Arthur的潜意识在他的脑海里吐槽，但是前哨决定忽视那很有道理的评价，握住了伪装者的手，十指交叉。

就在这时，放在口袋里的手机突然震动起来。Arthur觉得这应该是Cobb的回复，好奇心使得他无法抗拒点开新信息的欲望。而Eames则在他点开手机的时候好奇地凑了过来。

Cobb的回复是所有人中最简短，但却也是最让Arthur崩溃的：

“We all knew.”

“这是什么意思，宝贝？”Eames颇有兴味地问，他灰绿的双眼在纽约的街灯下闪闪发亮，狡猾得像一头猎豹，却又温柔得要命。

去他的“We all knew.”、去他的赌约、去他的十刀，他现在只想……

“意思是，所有人都知道我爱你。”不知道是因为心急还是因为别的什么，Arthur以一种极快的语速说完这句话，然后一把拽住还没反应过来的Eames，贴上那对微微张开的唇。

只想吻上眼前这个人。

“唔……但这对我来说听起来可像个新闻，Darling。”

“闭嘴，Eames。”

FIN


End file.
